Sang
by SecretWishX
Summary: Eren and Mikasa pick up a hitchhiker who turns out to be a member of the notorious gang, the Black Rose Corp, who are known for life-risking stunts, stealing, and human trafficking. Mikasa is beaten down and helpless as Eren is used as a toy, and he watches as she is forced to submit to the gang's desires.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I got this idea from watching a prank video, and I hope you enjoy it. Sang means blood in French, and I thought that was interesting. I spent a few days writing this and I accidently deleted the first draft, so I had to rewrite it, but here it is.**

 **There will be yaoi, yuri, torture, violence, death, and romance. This will involve Eren x Levi, Krista x Ymir, and Annie x Mikasa, maybe with a bunch of other ships. I have consulted serval experienced fanfictioners about this, so please please please review. I worked really hard, so I really wanna know what you think! ;3**

It was getting dark, the time, perhaps, 8:00. Eren was driving, though he was nearly half asleep. It had been a long day. Mikasa sat in the passengers seat, as always, alert.

The car was warm, the hot air softly blowing from the vents. Outside it was cold, the snow falling and the ground already coated in a thin layer of it. The car was going 30 miles per hour, just under the speed limit.

They were the only car on the road, the only light coming from the black sports car's head lights. Watching the yellow lines pass under the car, never breaking, Eren's eyes began to droop. The car swerved and Mikasa saved it from going off the road by grabbing the steering wheel.

"That's it, Eren, I'm driving."

He shook the sleep off, then regained control of the steering wheel from her.

"No. I can do it."

"Eren, you're tired. Let me drive and you can sleep in the back."

"Jeez, Mikasa, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make it home."

"Pull over."

"No. I got this."

"Fine, but next time you nearly fall asleep I'm taking the wheel."

They drove along in silence, Eren determined not to fall asleep. He suddenly broke the vigil, pointing to a figure in the side of the road.

"Look! A hitchhiker. Think we should pick him up?"

"No."

"What?! Mikasas it's a good deed and all that stuff."

"No."

"Well I'm the driver and I say yes."

Eren slowed down the car and pulled it over to the man on the side of the road. The man got into the backseat. He had a dark backpack on and wore long black pants, a long-sleeved leather jacket, and a winter's hat that hid his hair. His face was hide in darkness, yet the original passengers of the car could see his face was sharply cut.

"Thanks."

Eren pulled out back into the road, and against was silent. This time Mikasa broke it, her voice hard, slightly miffed at Eren's decision.

"Where are you headed?"

The man answered, voice out of breath, yet cold and hard cut.

"Trost, you going that way?"

"Yeah," Eren answerd.

Mikasa crossed her arms.

"Why are you hitch hiking?"

At this, the man shrugged.

"Saves money."

"What's your name?"

"Mikasa! Stop with the interrogation!" Eren moved his eyes off the road to shoot Mikasa a stern look.

"It's okay," the man said, "My name is Heichou."

"Hmm. Nice name. Is there a story behind it?"

"Yeah. You ever heard if the Black Rose Corp?"

"Damn, yes. How'd you get tangled up with those guys?"

The man, chuckled.

"It's a long story. Not appropriate for a ride at night."

Eren smiled along with Heichou.

"We got time, Trost is about an half an hour away."

"An half an hour isn't long enough; there's never enough time for what I need to do. Especially since you're such a pretty boy."

Mikasa stiffened and turned in her seat.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Heichou slowly pulled out a gun and pressed the barrel to Mikasa's temple. She froze, the cold tip icing her veins.

"Drive," he said, "I'll tell you when to stop."

It seemed like very thing in the word froze, the snow in midair, ice crystals stuck in their descent, the man called Heichou, Mikasa, a look of shock evident on her face

Eren's breathing was loud in his ears as suddenly the world sped up. He gripped the steering shell rightly and turned to look at Heichou.

"Look, du-"

"Shut up, brat and drive before I blow her brains out. I don't want to, she's very valuable where we're going, so do what I say before I mess up her pretty face and her price goes down."

A sick feeling took hold of Eren's stomach.

 _Valueble? Price?_

He drove silently, trying to figure out what the man wanted.

"I have money. Do you what money?"

"Drive. I don't want your fucking money."

Eren gritted his teeth. He clenched his hands so hard on the steering wheel that his knuckles turned white. Thoughts raced through his head, most of them directed at himself.

 _Damnit! It's all my fault! Why did I pick him up?! Why didn't I listen to Mikasa?!_

Eren shakily drove in the drivers seat, while Mikasa dared not move. She was formulating a way out, trying to think of a distraction. Slowly she moved her hand towards her purse, in which she kept a small blade.

The man twisted the gun in her temple, making Mikasa cry out and crane her neck.

"Nice try," he smirked, "I'll have to watch out for you." He turned to Eren. "Drive faster!"

Outside the snow was growing thicker, making it hard to see.

"I can't! We'll crash!"

"Shut up! We're close."

Eren couldn't see any turn off or building and he wondered where they were heading. He heard Mikasa groan agin and looked back to see a trifle of blood running down the side of her face.

"Oops." The man smirked. He licked a bit of the blood from the gun barrel then looked straight at Eren.

"I wonder if you taste as good as your friend here does."

And that's when Eren saw it. The tattoo on the man's collar bone. Two black roses joined with a thorny green stem. The calling card of the Black Rose Corp.

His blood ran cold.

The Black Rose Corp was known for life risking stunts, stealing, rape, murder... and human trafficking.

 _She'll fetch a good price,_ the man had said.

"Damn it!"

Eren pounded the steering wheel with his fists. The car came to a slow stop.

"I told you to drive, brat. Do you want me to blow her head off?" He transferred the gun to the back of Eren's head.

"Or perhaps yours?"

Eren shook with anger and fear. He had to keep driving. Maybe he could crash the car and hopefully disable their attacker. He knew Mikasa kept a small blade in her purse. Was the can of Mace still under the drover's seat? He couldn't remember and he couldn't reach for it without Rivalle noticing. Eren pulled back on the road wondering where the hell they were heading.

Mikasa could see the man's eyes were on Eren.

 _Control your anger, Eren. You'll get us all killed. I can get us out of this._

She watched him tighten his fists and pull back onto the road. A tear fell from his eye. Even was trying to hide the fact that he was on the verge of tears. This was dangerous. Eren usually cried only when he was angry. She looked through the rear view mirror at Heichou, noticing what Eren had. The tattoo. A short intake of breath was the only sign of her shock. She had to get them out of this fast.

Again, she reached for her purse. Heichou's eyes were on Eren. They were cold and hard. Mikasa felt the small knife and pulled it out, hiding it in the palm of her hand. She needed to strike fast and inflict enough pain to disable him.

Lightning fast she whipped her arm back, blade aimed for Heichou's right eye. He smirked and caught her wrist, twisting it painfully. She gritted her teeth, determined not to show weakness, but her bones grated against one another and she was forced dropped the knife.

"Tch, brat," he scolded, picking up the small blade.

Faster then Mikasa could see he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her throat. He held the knife to the soft pulse under her skin and spoke coolly,

"This is the carotid artery. It pumps blood straight up from the heart to the brain. Just one slip of my wrist and your friend will bleed out in seconds. If you stop one more time I'll cut her."

Eren swallowed and looked back at Mikasa. Her face was stony, yet he could see fury in her eyes. Heichou had better watch out. Mikasa was not one to cross, but the man had stopped her vicious attack and bested her. Not many people could do that.

They had entered Trost and driven to the west end, a place you wouldn't want to be at during the night... or day. The buildings were graffitied, most of them chipped and run down. Every so often they would pass a night club, loud music and lights spilling from the doorways. The only lights were streetlamps, placed every few yards. Most of them were not working and the ones that were had dim, flickering lights.

"Here. Stop."

They'd stopped at a low dark building with no windows. It was, perhaps, two stories tall, and its walls were scarred. A tall blonde man stepped out, followed by a short blonde woman. They were both dressed in leather, the woman wearing a short sleeved leather vest despite the snow. She wore her hair in a messy bun and had both of her ears pierced twice and once on her lip. She wore a spiked choke collar and fingerless gloves with studs on the knuckles. The tall blonde man wore an open leather vest over a short sleeved black t-shirt. He had a few silver chains around his neck and spiked bracelets on his wrists. His hair was styled neatly, yet he looked anything but civilized.

"Out, " Heichou commanded, brandishing the gun.

Eren and Mikasa exited the car, the snow biting at heir faces. Heichou got out and kept the gun trained on them. He motioned for the man and the woman to step forward. They did so, smirking, both taller than Heichou.

The tall blonde spoke, "What have you brought home this time?"

Heichou smirked back, "Guests, courtesy of the Black Rose Corp.

The blonde woman laughed and stepped forward to Mikasa.

"Where'd ya find this one. She's pretty."

"Stay back," Heichou warned, "the girl's dangerous. Tried to stick a knife on my eye. Got damn near close."

At this the tall blonde man chuckled.

"That's gonna cost her."

The blonde woman cracked her knuckles.

"C'mon. Let's have some fun with them."

Heichou smiled and put away the gun, then motioned for the two to grab Eren and Mikasa.

"Get Jean and tell him to get things ready."

The blonde man ran into the building leaving Eren and Mikasa in the cold with Heichou and the blonde woman. That's when Mikasa made her move. Heichou had put away then gun. It was just him, her, and the short blonde. Mikasa had been in worse fights. She decided to take out Heichou first; he posed the biggest threat and getting the gun would be a bonus.

She charged him, prepping for a swift punch to his solar plexes, one of the body's weak points.

Her footsteps pounded on the black asphalt as she covered the distance between them in seconds. She was a few feet away, when suddenly the blonde stepped in Mikasa's path, stopping her attack with a swift kick to the raven's abdomen.

It felt like a 100 pound weight had slammed into her torso.

The clear crack of a rib was heard seconds before Mikasa dropped like a rock and skidded a few feet away, sliding in the slick street. All the breath had been knocked out of her. She spat blood onto the ground and tried to get up, then collapsed. It felt like someone had taken a match and lit fire to the inside of her chest.

The blonde woman slowly sauntered over to the crumpled form on the ground and leaned over Mikasa. She laughed.

"That move always gets Jean."

She slammed her foot into Mikasa's side.

"But I wouldn't try that again. Besides, I can think of other ways to hurt you."

Mikasa gasped at the sudden and flinched when the blonde woman reached a hand toward her. She shook with fury on the cold ground and glared up at the woman, who just laughed and dragged Mikasa to her feet. Her breath came in short gasps, a trickle of blood running down the corner of her mouth.

"Don't hurt her too bad, Annie," Heichou warned.

Annie grinned and threw Mikasa to the ground.

"What, are we selling her?"

"Maybe. If you can't tame her in time."

Eren stared at Mikasa's form at his feet in disbeleif. He's known Mikasa to be so strong, but here she was, crumpled at his feet, eyes not peircing as they usually were, but glazed with pain.

The tall blonde man returned from the building, with a young man. His hair was light ash brown with the sides trimmed shorter and dyed a darker color. One of his ears was pierced and he wore a black tank top over dark skinney jeans.

"Good," Heichou said, "Now let's bring our guests inside."

Quickly Eren was seized by the tall blonde man and Mikasa pulled to her feet by the blonde woman- what had been her name... Annie?

Mikasa hissed and arched her back as she was forced to her feet.

The inside was lit by a few random arcade machines and lava lamps, which barely provided any light at all. The floor was carpet and dirty; the design on the red fabric could barely be seen. From what Eren could see there were two couches, each black, and a few random chairs. The walls were concrete, as was the ceiling. For the most part Eren couldn't see much of anything because the light was so dim. The room smelled of

The grip on his arms, held by the blonde man was tight and painful; Eren twisted his hands, trying to loosen it. The man responded with a hard knee to the small of Eren's back, causing the boy to stumble and cry out. Heichou, who'd been leading them further into the dark building turned.

"Be careful with that one, Erwrin, or I'll have to punish both you and Annie."

Eren heard Annie grit her teeth behind him.

They came to some stairs and descended down them, the light slowly getting darker the deeper they went.

With every step Mikasa winced and tightened her fists, longing to clutch her side, but Annie's grip tightened, as if she could hear Mikasa's thoughts.

She was angry. With herself. With Eren. With these damn people! At herself because she'd let this happen, at Eren because he'd picked up that hitchiker, and at the Black Rose Corp because they'd hurt Eren and bested her twice. No one had ever beaten Mikasa in a fight. She swore to herself that she would kill these bastards.

But right now Mikasa wasn't doing anything. The kick the blonde woman named Annie had given her had cracked a rib. Not a bad break, but another obstacle that would prevent Mikasa from getting out of this. If she didn't do something soon it was obvious what was going to happen.

This was the Black Rose Corp. Heichou had mentioned several times about selling her. An auction. Something the Black Rose was famous for. They kidnapped young women and men then auctioned them off at underground clubs.

That was most certainly what was going to happen to her and Mikasa, after the Black Rose Corp had done what they'd wanted to them.

 _Damn it Eren, what have you gotten us into?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! I worked extra hard on it and I'm really proud! Battle Grounds or AoT Shorts will receive the next update!** **I really want to thank everyone on this site, and this site itself. It has allowed me to meet so many new people and really improve my writing style...I love you all so much! Now, enough of my stupidity, you came here for the next chapter of Sang, not a touchy-feely author's note! Without further ado, I present Chapter two.**

 **(I don't have a name for it)**

With each step a stab of pain lanced Mikasa through her chest. She fought to keep her breathing still and face emotionless. She kept her eyes on Eren, though most of him was blocked by the tall blond man. It was highly possible he would try something and get himself killed.

 _Eren,_ she mentally broadcasted, _don't do anything. Just hold on until I think of a way for us to get out of this._

Eren, however, was preoccupied in his thoughts. _Dammit, I'm so stupid! Why didn't I listen to Mikasa? She's always right about these things and now it's my fault. I need to somehow escape..._

Eren and Mikasa were both forced down the stairs, the light dimming until they were plunged into near blackness. They were led into a room lit a bit better than the last, the walls painted a sparkling black. The carpet was red and surprisingly clean. Several hallways branched off from this area that seemed to be the main living room. A quarter of it was separated into a well lit kitchen space, though the light did not reach far into the room. A few armchairs and a couch dominated most of the room, forming a half circle near a huge TV. On it sat two young woman. One had tan skin and freckles all over face which was framed by her brown hair. She wore a long sleeved leather jacket, her left ear pierced four times and her nose once. In her tight grip was a short long haired blond girl. Her eyes were innocent, large and blue. Mikasa almost gasped at her, she knew that woman well-

 _Krista Lenz._

Instantly Mikasa was swept back into a memory of the girl who'd saved her life. It was hard to believe the frail looking blond with the kind smile would end up doing this. In fact, it was hard to believe someone as strong as Mikasa would even need saving. But there are more ways than one to save a person.

Mikasa had been on her second year of high school the happy memories of grade and middle school wasted away. It was a period in her life that Mikasa would've been happy to forgot, though the experiences that she'd gone though had only made her stronger. This was a part of her life she clearly remembered, a time when her parents had forgotten what their jobs entailed and she wore long sleeves to cover the self inflicted scars.

A reputation was added to the black cloud that now hung over her. Her gaze soon became dull and glassy, seeing but not _seeing_ , going through whatever she had to do to make it seem like there was nothing underneath the surface...and eventually this became true. So she became a loner, the girl that easily cleared a table wherever she tried to sit and a path whenever she traversed to hallways. Soon the only voices she heard were whispers of her life, and then none at all. She'd given up and so had everyone else.

It was a time when she learned to duck when walking inside using the front door to avoid the empty bottles thrown at her head. A time when her life was a downward spiral of small rows of neat cuts and yelling and fists and abuse...

She also remembered the exact moment when the spiral had been broken.

Krista Lenz, now there was a girl who filled the hallways rather than clear them. A crowd followed her everywhere, adoring her kind disposition and innocent nature. She earned the nickname, "Goddess," and proved it truthfulness many times a day. She was a little oblivious and always honest, never saying a cruel word or phrase.

Krista never gave up on trying to include Mikasa, no matter how many times a cold shoulder or hunched back had been thrown her way. No, Krista was persistent and determined, headstrong when the situation demanded it, which happened very rarely. It was during one of these times that she saved the older girl's life. At the end of the transition between classes, when the hallway was nearly cleared of shuffling shoes, obnoxious voices, and slamming lockers, Mikasa had been late to class. She's been in the bathroom, substituting pain for real emotion with the uniform slits that now ran up and down her arms. The hot, familiar burning in he forearms almost relaxed her as she hurried to class, school books clutched tightly to her chest. Her boots clacked against the tile, echoing through the hallway, reminding her of the fact that she was completely alone. Then another frantic set of footsteps joined hers, these running fast for a different reason, far behind her and lighter than hers. Mikasa turned to see as she neared the corner of the hallway, Connie smashing into her with the grace of an overweight bumblebee.

Hands and legs were tangled and both of them went down in a loud crash, textbooks slamming onto the floor and their smacks resounding all through the hallway. Connie laughed and rubbed his shaved head, the short athletic kid not yet aware of who he's accidentally assaulted.

"Ah, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I don't look-" Then he saw the face of whom he'd fallen with and his face went white as his spine straightened. "Ah shit-I mean shoot!" Connie quickly scrambled to his feet and zoomed down the hallway shouting "Sorry, Mikasa" as he rushed out of sight, no doubt to go tell his friends of the life and death encounter with Mikasa Ackerman.

She sighed and muttered a small sound of annoyance under her breath. She got to her feet, then knelt down to retrieve her books. A small hand on hers made Mikasa look up into Krista's eyes.

"Yes?" She said emotionlessly.

"D-do you need help," the smaller girl asked, a slight tremor in her voice that Mikasa suspected was fake.

"No," she answered flatly and gathered up her stuff, then rose and turned. A weight so light it was barely there fell upon her shoulder. Mikasa looked back down at Krista. "What?"

"Mikasa...are you okay?" The kind girl asked with the most sincere emotion ever, her brows slightly furrowed, face so open with clear concern and care that it practically radiated off of her.

Mikasa avoided her eyes in what seemed like disgust. "Of course, now I really need to get to class." She once again showed her back to Krista, but a small voice of, "wait!" and the weight on her shoulder increasing stopped her. Without turning Mikasa asked what Krista needed, but before she could fully get the words she was interrupted.

"No, Mikasa, you don't need to go to class. What you need is someone to listen to you, because you're obviously _not_ okay."

The raven haired girl jerked her shoulder out of Krista's grip. "It's none of your business, my feelings, my life, my actions. Go worry about things that actually matter." With that she strode purposefully away, stopped one more my a hand clutching her wrist.

"I'm not going to let you, Mikasa. You think no one cares anymore, but I do, and I can tell something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong-why am I even having this conversation?" Mikasa tore her hand away, then heard a small intake of breath from Krista.

"M-Mikasa... is that blood?"

Too late she felt the hot liquid running down her arm. _Shit. I must have not bandaged it tight enough._

"Hmm...so it is. I must've accidentally hurt myself."

"I don't think it was an accident."

"What you think doesn't matter, so get to class."

"Maybe what I think doesn't matter, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

No one spoke for the next few moments, the hallway's silence painfully loud. Mikasa hunched her shoulders, so very aware of Krista's uncertain presence. A light force tugged at the sleeve of her jacket and a soft voice sounded. "Take it off."

"No," Mikasa answered, her voice cracking a the end.

"Take it off," Kirsta repeated, this time her voice softer and gentle.

"No," Mikasa said, her face hidden in shadow, her hands wrapped around herself, clutching tightly.

"Take it off." Krista's voice urged her in a whisper.

"No." This time Mikasa said it in a hard tone, contradicting the fact that her arms slowly fell weakly to her side and she felt the jacket being removed from her. She heard a small gasp from Krista as she slowly shuffled around, her head hung low so she didn't have to make eye contact.

Underneath her letter jacket she wore a black tank top, exposing her well defined arms, firm and hard, but also the crisscrossing lines of white scars, continuing form her wrists to her biceps. Some of then arks were fresh, the straight slits in her skin bleeding like tears. She refused to look up, staring but not seeing at the ground, feeling nothing but dissoluteness and a melancholy sinking in her stomach.

"What do you think of me now," she asked bitterly, voice full of resentment at no one but herself. Instead of hearing footsteps running away, or more balsa s she'd been expecting, Mikasa felt thin arms encircle her, healing tightly and firmly. She stood shocked, lifting her head to stare in shock. Why was she being hugged? Why would someone do this?! Krista buried her head into Mikasa's chest and clutched the much taller girl tighter. Eventually Mikasa's body relaxed,though her hands stayed at her side, spine still straight, unsure of everything.

And for the first time in years Mikasa she felt the warmth of another body, but also the heat of tears.

Now, sucked out of that memory Mikasa stared into Krista's eyes, the smaller girl's referring surprise and recognition. Mikasa quickly hid her emotion and kept her face silent, but in her mind one question burned, _What was Krista doing here?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Heichou.

"Ymir, Krista, prepare the guest room." His words were curt and short like his stature.

Ymir looked up from playing with Krista's hair at the two captives, her face lighting up when her eyes fell in Mikasa. "Where did you find this pair?"

"None of your business. Do it now. Just for one."

Ymir snorted and rolled her eyes, but got up and dragged Krista out of the room through one of the many doors. Eren and Mikasa were forced into a dimmer room. It was almost pitch black, illuminated by growling paint splatters and a few lava lamps. Heichou's eyes glittered, sucking most of the light to their steel depths. He turned and spoke, "You're dismissed, Erwin."

The tall blond man hesitated for a few seconds, before nodding. He released Eren and made the small gesture of putting his right hand over his chest, then exited the room. Mikasa prayed Eren wouldn't do anything while Annie tightened her grip on the taller girl's wrists.

Heichou turned, pointing the gun straight at Eren who had been rubbing his arms; they'd been aching from Erwin's hard grasp. The young man looked up, teal eyes harboring fear.

The short man's voice cut, clear and cold, though the air.

"Alright, brat. Strip."


End file.
